Naruto A Legend in Making
by insanelyproudpervert
Summary: What if Naruto has some one who can teach him the basic of ninja and let him know way before how cruel can be the Ninja worlds. The only one who are allowed to make decision or difference are the one who has power. Now he knows that he must be above every one he has to be stronger. He does not believe in fair or right only in victory. Ninja world are in for big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

# I DON'T OWN NARUTO ITS BELONG TO THERE RESPECTED OWNER.

Hello friends its been years that I am member of fan fiction site. Now after reading large number of story I have decided to right my own. Its my first story so if you find any error or mistake Please help me to sort it out and let me know what you think of this story.

So before we begin this story there are few things that I would like to share with you because there are many stories out there that I have loved but have to stop reading it because of gay concept or some story started as dark Naruto but he has change of heart after few chapters.

Now here is the list of thing you will find or don't find in my story .

Naruto will be genius, he has street smart in manga but he will be more than that here.

He will use kage busin to learn other arts & he will graduate 2 years before his class.

He will have more chakra compare to other people and will have his mother blood line limit as the story progress that is chakra chains, and he will learn his father art in feature I m not sure about it but we will see as this story progress.

Naruto is more talented and powerful we have seen it in manga as naruto clone are able to kill or defeat old hokages so now think how much powerful he will be if he has proper training and sharp mind to understand the concept.

In this story naruto will have multiple relationship with girls. I will not write any lemon because I m not sure I can write one and I don''t think my experience with my girlfriend will help.

Will not have any yaoi relationship in this story.

This story does not have fighting scene which will be epic or long, they will fight like ninja and will do it in stealth.

After this story I am planning to write onepiece cross over with this naruto, we will see about this in future.

I am also looking for beta reader , if some one is out there please let me know.

Okay... as I have discussed all I have to before the start of story, if you have any question or queries please let me know or Pm me, will be happy to answer any question or queries you have.

Let The Story Begin...


	2. It Begins

It is one of the darkest night in one of the most powerful village in all of elemental nation Konahagakure. Lord **Hiruzen Sarutobi **was sitting on his chair and in front of him lay memento of greatest battle he has seen. That memento was new born child who is the living witness of the greatest battle ever happen in Konaha. There fourth Hokage has defeated the greatest bijuu The nine tail Kyubi, who is defeated only by first Hokage ever before. Outside of his office people are celebrating there win over such mystical and fearsome beast. But Sarutobi is not feeling any joy he knows what he have to do and what lay in feature for this child Naruto. Yes this is his name the son of fourth Hokage & one of the greatest kunoichi of Konaha Kushina they have died protecting there son and there village. This child is the living prove of there love for each other and there village. The only thing they have requested to Sarutobi was a loving child hood for there son. They does not think its too much to ask after what they have done for there village, but Sarutobi knew its not possible Jinchuuriki does not have such luxury in there life. Yes jinchuriki a human sacrifice, a living container for bijuu , human greed for more power has led to this non human behavior. Naruto is one of the first Jinchuuriki of nine tail beast, it happen first time in elemental nation that some one was able to seal it in human child. Sarutobi knows that the fourth Hokage has given Konaha its greatest weapon in form of his legacy.

Now its up to Sarutobi to make decision which will effect life of many people in future. How he hated it to make decision which will led his followers to there death or some how effect the other peoples. This is the reason why he has quited his job has Hokage, now after death of there current leader he has decided to retake his position as Hokage. He has made a decision that he will inform Konaha citizen of there achievement and the feat of there fourth Hokage how he has sacrificed his life to seal Kyubi in new born child, yes he has decided to not to inform about linage of this child to them. It will save the child from the enemies of his mother and father and will not put pressure on him as he grow to be great or as great his mom and dead. Yes thats the right thing to do thats what Sarutobi thought. He will forever haunted by this decision.

People of Konaha has gathered around there Hokage mansion they have been told that there is some important announcement will be made today. There are many speculation what it will be but no body was prepare civilian or ninja a like for this announcement. As Sarutobi come to the screen with counselors and have a child in his arm who was playing with there Hokage pipe. All are waiting for this announcement with patience, Sarutobi started to make his announcement with great hope "People of Konaha, its great day for all of us we have accomplished some thing that is never been done by any other person on this planet except for first Hokage, He has defeated the nine tails Kyubi " with this crowd erupted in applause. He let them have there moment he raised his hand and crowd again became silent. He continued his speech " The Fourth Hokage has also accomplished some thing that is consider as impossible, he has not only defeated the Kyubi but also able to seal it to this new born child " raising child above his head " He has given the Konaha its biggest military power. No one has ever heard about Jinchuuriki of nine tails but with our fourth Hokage sacrifice we have the power of nine tails with us" He was waiting for crowd to again go in frenzy for there fourth Hokage achievement but he did not get any such response they all are quite and suddenly they started shouting kill the demon. They started throwing stuff to there Hokage hoping it will kill the devil child. Hokage was socked he does not believe what is going on. But Danzo was happy he has guessed that this will happen and then Hokage will have no choice but to give him the custody of child and he will make him a true solider of Konaha who's name will be feared among all elemental nation.

After seeing there reaction Third Hokage release his Kai to get them under control after crowd come to there senses they have reminded why this man is called god of shinobi and this men has lead there village in great ninja war and bring them victory. After all people are cowered from there Hokage killing intent, he begin "I have not considering this reaction from all of you , Fourth Hokage has requested to see this child as Hero of Konaha, who carry the strongest bijuu in all of elemental nation but after seeing your outburst I have decided to pass a law that any one who disclose this information or discuss it front of any one will be executed with out any question been asked either he is civilian,ninja or clan head and also remember if any one tries to attack this child they will be also executed immediately. Thats all you may all go now.. and think about what I have said ".

As Hokage with his counselor move to his office a single person from crowd was staring where Hokage was moment before, one can see tear in those eyes.

In his Office Hokage was with his counselor and team mates Homura, Koharu , Danzo generally know as war hawk, and Hokage student one of three sennin Jiraiya. Jiraiya was checking the seal if it was done correctly or it has some draw backs others are waiting for his report. After completing his checking Jiraiya started to give his Report

" Sensei this is death reaper seal it has performed with great execution in such less time I m impressed but thats what you expect from fourth he is master after all. There are some modification in seal he does not have enough time to separate yin yang chakra so he has sealed Kyubi with all of his chakra. It can be dangerous but due to uzumaki blood in his veins he can with stood it as uzumaki are famous for there chakra reserve and they have potent chakra compare to any other ninja they are best suited for jinchuriki. Minato has considered all possibilities that if in feature if naruto wants to use Kyubi chakra then it wont be possible for him to use it with out any interaction with it, if his body have not adjusted with Kyubi chakra then his body will burn inside out if he want to use it, so Minato has made a small filter in seal it will send or mix Kyubi chakra in to naruto body so that naruto will not be alien to Kyubi chakra. It will help in feature when he start to train with Kyubi chakra, it will also increase his reserve considering he is an uzumaki his chakra reserve will be already huge.. With proper training he will become a formidable shinobi."

After listening to Jiraiya report they all are impressed with the fourth Hokage. Sarutobi chose to spoke "so Jiraiya you are his god father will you look for him, and train him to become what he is destined to be" every body was waiting for his reply, but Jiraiya surprise them with his reply "Sensei I wont be able to stay in Konaha for few years I have to look for orichimaru I have recently gotten a information that he has joined some organization known as Akatsuki, which consist of S class ninja, I have to find more about them so I will not be able to take care of naruto". After Listening this everybody was tensed as group of s rank ninja is a bad news, but Danzo was relived now he will have custody of boy and he will make him perfect ninja of Konaha. Everybody is in there thought thinking how does all this effect the feature when Koharu asked , " so Sarutobi what you plan to do with the child ? " before Sarutobi could spoke Danzo made himself known , " I wold like to take custody of the child as in current situation Sarutobi will not be able to look after him as he has to look after the the construction of village and make sure that our village complete there mission that we have promised to our clients so that it does not give impression to our enemy that we are at our weakest point and they can easily attack us. Also we can not trust civilian or ninja that they will not try to harm him considering there current mind set " . Sarutobi was furious after hearing Danzo demand "Listen Danzo remember that I m your Hokage you are in no position to demand any thing from me. I will not let naruto become the one of your mindless solider no it will never happen, I am going to enroll him in daycare center where they will look for war orphan also there will be a anbu 24*7 for his security. When they are discussing this, there office door opens and walk a person that they have not seen in so many years they all are surprised they have long forgotten about her, she was caretaker of Kushina when she was young and moved to Konaha from there clan due to first Hokage wife request, she was not able to go to her village after Kushina was settled here because her village was soon destroyed by Iwa & Cloud shinobi. After that she decided to live here as civilian and no one cares to check further whether she is alive or dead. She was in same age as Koharu and she has aura around her of sage who has seen everything and knows this world for its true nature.

She directly move towards Hokage desk and stop in front of Naruto , when she looks at him first time to her he looks like Kushina with his father eyes, he is crying sensing distress around him she takes him in her arm and he suddenly stops crying and started to go sleep. Every one is watching her she started to move towards the door but Sarutobi asked what she is doing and she replied with great conviction "I will take care of him till I m alive after that you can do with him as you please I not going to let you all do as you like with the last of uzumaki, If you try to take him from me well you will know why it has taken two major village to combine there army just to fight few hundreds uzumaki" with that said she moves from the room and no one tries to stop her.

Feeeew that was long chapter than I thought, we will have more information about her in feature chapter she is just a care taker who will be the guardian of naruto till he joins academy she will teach him him basic and will give him basic knowledge how ninja world works and what to accept from them.

I know there are too many errors here but please let me know what are they so that I can rectify it.

Janee Till next chapter


	3. Are you ready Naruto

It was sunny day in Konaha. Ayaka was sitting outside of her house for little naruto to complete his chakra exercise which she have him learned at the age of four just a year before. Its been total five years since Kyubi attacked Konaha and naruto lost his family, its also been five years for her life to have meaning , before that fateful day she was just waiting for her death. Its like just day before when she was invited to the chamber of Uzumaki by her father and given her a new mission which is to escort Kushina to Konaha because Mito Uzumaki has requested Uzumaki council to send Kushina over there and they have agreed to it. Kushina was first heir of Uzumaki clan just like Mito before she decided to marry there first Hokage. Ayaka was one of the best fighter in Uzumaki clan so it does not come as a surprise about her selection she was also the daughter of keitro who is the brother of there clan leader so she was trained from early age in arts of seal and sword fighting & Politics to Protect there Heir. She has learned it all , there is nothing for her to learn from her clan also she has given the task to train Kushina in Konaha so that she don't forget her Origin. When they reach Konaha they informed Hokage that she is only a caretaker. she has hidden her potential from Konaha she has learned in hard way that surprises let you win half of your battle. As Kushina was enrolled in Konaha High school she started working in civilian shops just to gather information about this place because it has drilled in to her at early age that in Ninja world there is no truce or friendship between nation only hunger for more power. So she wanted to prepare for any such condition where if they will get betrayed by Konaha she will have enough information and layout of the village so that she can cause large scale destruction which give her and Kushina sufficient time to break from the village. Every thing was running smoothly she was doing her work and Kushina was continuing her training when she learn about attack on there clan village. she asked Sarutobi for Konaha help they have refused telling that there village is already destroyed and there is nothing they can do about it. When she asked them to declare war on Iwa they again refused saying there losses are high due to great ninja war and they are in no condition to fight another war. After hearing this she decided to go to her village and look for survivors. She did not take Kushina with her because she is not prepared. Ayaka did not find any survivors there, Uzumaki village was completely destroyed she can't do any thing about it so she decided to come back to Konaha and complete her last mission which is given by her father. She returned Konaha only to hear that Kushina is Kidnapped. She was on her way to look for her when she find namikage boy walking towards her home carrying Kushina in his arms. From that day onwards she has decided to make Kushina strongest kunoichi of her generation. She succeed in her goal but Kushina did not want to revive her Village she wanted to start new life in Konaha she is in love with Minato and does not want to leave Konaha. After there fight regarding this matter Kushina have asked Ayaka to leave her alone. From that they onwards they started to leave separately. Now there is nothing for Ayaka to do she has completed her Mission and helped Kushina to learn her bloodline as well there trade mark sword fighting. Kushina has not mastered sealing arts but she knew all of Uzumaki sealing arts. When Ayaka learns that Kushina has married Minato and after that Minato becomes the Yellow Flash of Konaha she was sure that Kushina has given him the Uzumaki sealing techniques which help him to master time space Ninjutsu. Ayaka was happy for her and she was waiting for her death when on that dreadful day she learns that both Kushina and Minato was dead and they have sealed the most terrifying bijuu in there new born son. She was devastated. But when she hear Sarutobi telling every one that Naruto is Nine tail Jinchuuriki and not mentioning who his parents are she decided to raise Naruto consequence can be damn. She has known the faith of Jinchuuriki. She does not want that faith for naruto he is like grandson to her because she has considered Kushina as her daughter.

After She has taken naruto from Hokage office she has decided to live outer side of city so that no one from general populace of Konaha know about him. Only Sarutobi knew her whereabouts. They are guarded by team of anbu telling them that there can be attack by enemy ninja but she new better they are here to monitor her and naruto. For three years there is not any problem with out minor hiccups. After seeing that she does not plan to leave with naruto Sarutobi decided to let her be occasionally paying visit to them. After there anbu watchers are removed she decided to start naruto training in chakra exercise. Naruto due to wild nature of Kyubi chakra was not able to perform simple chakra exercise his chakra reserve are daily increasing and he is not able to find constant flow of his chakra to complete his exercise. At age of four he is normal as any other kids of his age but the difference he and other kids have is that he has feral looking whisker marks in his cheeks also he has fangs as tooth which give him terrifying look for his age. He is also able to read or write at early age. Ayaka started giving him History lesson and always remind him that deception and surprise are greatest weapon of ninja. She told him many stories of war how they are fight and what went wrong with loosing side. She always tells him that never to fully trust any one either its friend , enemy or Alie no one is permanent in ninja world. Todays enemy will be feature friends. While watching naruto to start gathering his chakra she started laughing how Sarutobi thought that she is going to take naruto and run away from Konaha or she is going to make him greatest enemy of Konaha. No she is not going to do any such thing she wants naruto to become the Hokage the only difference is Sarutobi thought that he will be like his Mom or Dad. How foolish is he after all they have done to her and planning to do with naruto feature, she will make naruto exceptional Hokage who will be all against the Konaha or Hokages believes. He will be against what Konaha represent he will show the world what its mean to be real ninja that what she has promised to her self. He will use what ever means necessary to win and get what he desired he will not sacrifice himself for others it will be another way around.

Naruto has completed his chakra exercise now he is able to call his chakra and held it for more time. It has taken him one year to go this far now he is able to get how much effort he have to put to call his chakra. He is now adjusting himself with the continuous changes in his chakra, aunt Ayaka has also told him that his chakra is more potent that other ninja and more wild so its hard to control it. if he wants to be great ninja he has to continuous work on his chakra exercise so that he will be able to execute jutsu with little effort. He has also started training in shuriken , kunai and senbon throwing. Aunt Ayaka told him that if he can take is enemy before they know what hit them then he can defeat enemy with out disclosing his true potential. Its been whole year now he has only one year left before he has to join ninja academy. He knows that he has to learn all the basic stuff now so that he can practice them at academy can become master in them in no time so he want to complete chakra exercise, weapon throwing , and his favorite sealing arts he is not ready to learn it all but can complete basic like how to read a seal, how to check difference between seals, how can a single stroke make a difference in sealing arts. From today he will start weapon throwing and his body exercise which will make him more athletic and help him to be more flexible so that he can learn various Taijutsu and sword fighting in feature. He sees his aunt siting there watching him, he started to run towards her for future training. He does not know why they are living outside of village or why he has to cover his face and hair when they go for grocery shopping why other people or ninja give them this look of hatred but he does not care because his aunt told him its does not matter one day they will fear him and respect him they are just nobody and there views should not effect him and one day he will be grateful for what he has that let them to hate him for it. The power he has will let him to create heaven or hell on this land. After listening this he stopped asking her any more question it does not matter to him now all does matter is to become powerful so that he can be there Hokage then he will see how much they hate him, They are just pawns for powerful people to play. He has listen so many war stories from his aunt and now he knows there is always two side of war one from losing side and one which is history which are written by victors. The difference between loser and winner is difference in power and there ability to take decision, losing side does not have conviction or heart to do what is necessary to win. Some time there are novice who believe in there allies and there friends, which is main reason for there downfall. He has decided he will not repeat there mistake he will never forget his reason and will become what his aunt has trained him to be a Legend who will change feature of ninja world.

Seeing naruto coming towards her she stopped dreaming about past, as naruto comes close to her she picks him up in her arms and said "so naruto are you ready to start your training in weapons " after his nod she continues " okay from now on you will have to follow the the training schedule I have designed for you. Heres your schedule have a look." Naruto starts to look in to it, he can not wait to take to start his training.

at morning chakra exercise, followed by physical exercise after that weapon throwing practice after lunch he will have to learn basic of sealing arts and human anatomy & poison,according to her it will help him with his weapon throwing exercise, he has to also take history class and have to study various battles and have to work through various simulation. At evening he has to again practice chakra exercise and weapon throwing practice. After dinner he will have class for politics and etiquettes.

After seeing this he was sure that her aunt is a hard task master, but he is ready for it.

* * *

Sarutobi was in his office doing some paper work for the new security system in Konaha. There is knock in his office door , he asked them to enter and his secretory joins him after giving him proper greeting she informs him "Lord Hokage you have asked me to remind you that you have to take naruto to ninja academy for his first day." suddenly he realize that its time which every one is waiting, for naruto to join academy and start his life as konaha shinobi. He thanks her and started to take his hat when he remembers about naruto gift for his first day he open his drawer and pick something and move out of his office.

In outskirts of konaha village there is alone boy practicing with his kunai, every kunai which he throws find the bulls eye in the makeshift target in nearby tree. He is surrounded by targets from all direction but he is using his both hands to throw kunai along with his basic Taijutsu. Its hard to know whether he is practicing Taijutsu or throwing kunai to its target. All around the ground there are many shuriken, senbon and kunai are lying around. He stops his training and compose himself after all this exercise his breath are still steady its shows his stamina. This boy is none other than naruto himself.

Its been one year since his training has started, those one year has done great for him he is now six year old his whiskers has become more feral & with his fang one can mistake him for inuzuka clan member. Naruto knows now its time to go home ji will be waiting for him, he has promised him that he will come with him for his first day in ninja academy. He started to run as he come close to his home he finds Hokage is waiting for him, "Hi ji*, sorry I have kept you waiting" he said apologetically , "there is nothing to worry about naruto, I just reached here its look like you have been training again" Sarutobi asked, naruto started to rub his back of head head sheepishly. Hokage smiled and said "so naruto are you ready for your first day in ninja academy"

"yup I am ready"

"so shall we go now"

"yes but please wait I have forget something" saying this naruto runs to inside of his house, in his room there is a picture of his aunt smiling towards him, his aunt passed away few months before. she was suffering from some disease. She said she does not want to visit hospital she just want to spend her last time with him, she has known about it from long time and started to prepare for it. His aunt told him that she has written all the jutsu she knows and basic of there clan signature sword style, he has to create his own style from there basic to become true uzumaki, also there are many scroll which contain details about there clans famous sealing arts, with scroll for poison and many other techniques which can be useful to him. She has sealed all this scroll in to small scroll with blood seal. It can only be open by an uzumaki. Naruto gives her his last respect and picks the scroll and move towards the outside of his house. She has done all she can do for him but now his Journey begin where he has to use all her teaching and become the man he has promised her to be.

Sarutobi asked naruto again when he comes out of his house, he knows that naruto is giving his last goodbye to his aunt. He is also Thankful for her for taking care of naruto at his early age. "So naruto are you ready".

"Yes ji I am now. Lets go"

Now Naruto Uzumaki is ready to start his new life. Its time for new beginning.

* * *

Finally I m able to finish this chapter in 24 hours. I would like to thank all the people who have shown interest in my story and special thanks to those who posted review. Its not like I am hungry for reviews its just that people saying that you like my story, its starting is good something like that helps to boost my confidence . The only thing is that I would request you to just give positive review and if there is any mistake in sentence or spelling mistake please let me know. If you like this story please don't read it. I am not going to change my story for those of you. I have planned something in my head and I am going to write it as I want. There are many stories out there but I think there is something lacking there so I decided to write it in my way. In this story there will be no flashy fight but short fight where naruto will surprise his enemy and win over them. you can have general idea about his way of fighting in his training in woods, I think it can help you imagine how fight will progress. Thanks for reading , have a great day. Till next chapter janee …

P.s – ji* I think its mean old man , if you think its incorrect please let me know


	4. First Day In Academy

In center of Konaha there stood a building which have seen the childhood of many great and fearsome ninja, this place held special memory for many ninjas. Here they have there first fight, first crush and some of them found there true love. But for some its a place where they learn how to be a great ninja. Yes you have guessed correct its Ninja Academy. Here they teach new generation about chakra, ninja history and all that is needed to become shinobi of konaha. We find young naruto and Hokage in front of this building they are admiring this building and the families that come here to drop there children for there first day in this school. After all the parents leave hokage said to naruto that he will give him a quick tour of the academy before they join his class. He led naruto around school library which is filled with books that contains history, basic of various taijutsu, genjutsu, sword and other weapon style fighting. It also contains jutsu and there details but does not elaborate more so that one can't harm himself while practicing them they does not show hand seals for ninjutsu and genjutsu its only available in jenin library. It also contains various books related to the art of surviving in woods and how to be able to master other task in details. Books related to civilian arts such as cooking , architecture, agriculture , metal related works are not available there in details for further studying them one has to look at civilian side of library. After library they visit dojo which is big hall and contain lots of dummy to practice ones arts and stage for friendly spar. There is ground for survival training and seminar hall for guest lecture.

After they completed there tour they moved to naruto class. Naruto class is on first floor . Sarutobi knock on the class door and let themselves in, all the student who are listening to there teacher stopped and started to stare Hokage in awe. Sarutobi address the home room teacher

"sorry we are late. I was showing naruto around the school"

Miss ibara was surprised she was not informed about hokage visit, but she composed herself,

"Welcome Hokage sama, is there any way I can help you "

"Yes you can, let me introduce you to your new student, Naruto uzumaki " hokage informed her.

She was surprised seeing that hokage personally come to drop a child. She does not know about naruto or who he is , its all because Ayaka made sure that it was not disclosed to general populace the identity of Kyubi container. Only higher ups , jounin & council knows about him. Also when Ayaka visited the village she generally let naruto wear a mask which hide his hair and his lower half of the face. So no one can connect him to be Kyubi jinchuriki. After composing herself she replied to her hokage,

"Thank you Hokage sama, we have not started yet so naruto did not miss any thing."

"Okay then I will take my leave now" he move towards naruto "so naruto try your best and listen to what your Sensei says I will pick you up after school. After that Sarutobi leaves the class room. Seeing class was still silent in awe, ibara welcomes naruto and invite him to the front of class and ask him to introduce himself. Naruto first time sees his teacher she is around 5 ft tall and she might be around 24-26 year , she has long hair which is fixed in a bun. She has jounin outfit which fit her nicely. She has motherly aura surrounding her. He moves forward to the front of class and introduce himself. Every body was waiting for him to introduce himself, he is of normal height around 3.5 -3.9 ft, he is wearing black t-shirt with konaha logo in it and gray ninja pents. Also he is wearing a mask which hide lower half of his face and his hair. Naruto started to speak "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki, Its nice to meet all of you, About my likes & dislike, I like Training my aunt Ayaka who is no more, I Like to win. My dislike are mean people, and losers. My dream no its not a dream but a Reality I will be future hokage of konaha " after naruto said this there was complete silence in class he said it with such conviction that every one believed him. ibara getting out of her trance said "Thats wonderful dream naruto now why don't you take your seat." After naruto moves towards the class and takes seat at the last bench " Okay let me informed you that for next 6 year till you become the jenin of konaha I will be your home room teacher and we will learn history, taijutsu, weapon , genjutsu and many more thing , so lets begin."

As ibara start her lecture naruto start studying his class mates, there are students from various clans, also from civilian and from few ninja families. There are two hyuga girls from branch family, a girl from inuzuka clan, 2 boys from Akimichi clan, and one girl from Shimura clan and three boys from uchiha clan. They all look exited and have complete concentration to there teachers lecture.

Naruto is not playing any attention at all its not like he will learn any new thing from it his aunt has already given him all the important information related to the ninja world. After few minutes in class naruto thought "This is going to be longest six year of his life".

After what felt like year its finally lunch time, naruto does not have any food with him so he goes to academy canteen looking for something to eat. There he finds few of his class mates who are not clan members because children from clans are eating alone or with there clan members .

So naruto join them, he asked for onigiri from canteen lady and started conversation with them,

"Hey guys, what do you think of ibara mam "

A girl with long pony tail replied , " she looks great, we are lucky to have her as our sensei"

"it will be too early to say that we have to wait for future class to see if she is as great as you have mention" another girl with short hair replied. Naruto find out that both of there names are Nora & jun. They continue to discuss just random things after they return for basic taijutsu class and so the day went with out any incident. As the classes of academy finished many family has come there to pick there children when naruto comes out with few of his class mates they all bid him goodbye before joining there family. As naruto watch them go he was reminded of his aunt Ayaka, some one has put comforting hands in naruto shoulder, when he see whose hand is this he smiled

"Ji you came."

"of course naruto, what do you think I have said that I would come to pick you up , hokage never back from his words " Sarutobi said smiling towards naruto. "naruto lets go get some food you must be hungry" after narutos egger nod they started to move towards a ramen stand which will be soon naruto favorite hangout spot.

"teuchi bring us two bowls of miso ramen, we are celebrating naruto first day in academy."

"Okay on that note its on the house then, enjoy little naruto." teuchi said smiling.

Seeing this naruto was very happy and dig in his food, when he takes his first bite he has star in his eyes he has never eaten any thing like this , the first thing comes out of narutos mouth is "Ramen is the god food. Its awesome. " After listening this hokage and teuchi started laughing after hearing so much commotion Ayame who is the daughter of teuchi comes out from the store room and ask whats going on, after listening what naruto has said she also started to smile, she introduce herself to naruto , " hi my name is Ayame I am daughter of teuchi the owner of this ramen stand , who are you" naruto lift his face from his ramen and sees a girl with age around nine or ten with long hair smiling towards him. He started to introduce himself to her "hi my name is naruto uzumaki and I will be the future hokage of konaha nice to meet you " Ayame started to laugh again "oh the future hokage then we will have to take good care of you so that when you became hokage you can declare ramen as official food of konaha , what u say" she asked smiling, naruto was embarrassed seeing her smiling towards him but he replied to her that yes he will do it . After they have eaten there food and promised to come back again naruto and hokage started to move towards civilian side of quarters, seeing this naruto asked

"where are we going ji"

"oh sorry naruto I forget to give you your present before, here it is your new house keys as you have now joined the academy you don't have live outside of konaha also here your monthly allowance till you became jenin of konaha " Sarutobi replied

"Thank you ji, you are the best"

They have reached front of a apartment complex , " naruto this is your new home. I have filled your drawer with new clothes and ninja equipment which you will need , if you have any problem please come to my office, I will visit you frequently but take care of your self and be the ninja that whole konaha will be proud of" Sarutobi said it with great emotion, "don't worry ji I will be ninja that every one would be proud of " naruto said while smiling, "okay then naruto I will be taking my leave " with that Sarutobi was gone. Now alone in front of his apartment, naruto decided to go find his room and explore it, he checked his key it has room number printed on it. When naruto get inside of his room he was surprised it has one hall one bedroom & attached kitchen in his hall , he checked his bedroom it has drawer study table and one bed . He is satisfied with his current accommodation. Its getting late so he change to his night dress which he found in his drawer. His drawer is filled with all kind of dress, he was sure to try it all. Now he take out the scroll that he has picked when he was leaving his aunt home. This scroll contains all of his scroll which is written by his aunt Ayaka, she has requested him to only open this blood scroll after his first day in ninja academy. He is exited to open it. He cut his thumb and sprayed some of his blood in the scroll and after performing required hand seals popped another scroll . He was surprised, he pick up the new scroll and started reading it.

"congratulation naruto if you are reading this means I am not with you any more, I always wanted to be there for you when you attend your first day in academy. Forgive me naruto I was not there with you today. Thats the life it does not give us what we always want. But it was for us lowly human you have to be some one who gets whatever he wants to be that person you have to train hard . I Hope that you have completed your chakra training exercise, where you have to attach leaf to your forehead with chakra. You will find academy quite boring because I have you learned all the things that they will teach in academy. So you don't have to waste your time on it. You can utilize your time for completing your training that I have made for you for next six year till your graduation. Now this scroll contains material related to basic of various topics that will be necessary for your training. After you complete all the lesson in this scroll, put your blood on another scroll and perform the necessary hand seal you will get the next scroll for your training. I have planned various things for this six years. So that when you clear your jenin exam you can be competitive jenin and can move from ranks smoothly . Okay all the best naruto see you in next scroll."

When naruto stopped reading he has tears in his eyes. He is not exited about training but he wants to read his aunt letter again, for that he has to complete this set of training first with new determination he started to check the scroll.

chakra exercise : tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing , final stage to master chakra exercise perform , water walking, kunai balancing and sticking leaf to your fore head.

Taijutsu : learn basic of various taijutsu, basic of all taijutsu are mentioned here.

Genjutsu : learn basic of genjutsu and how to detect it.

Practice weapon throwing exercise : with closed eyes and while practicing with various taijutsu and chakra exercise.

Learn more about poison : how to detect poison, types of poison.

Human anatomy : learn about human body and how to defeat some one with few placed strikes.

Seals- already know the basic , start creating small seals.

This are all his training exercise that he has to complete before he can read another letter from his aunt. He is determined to complete all this training before two years. With that determination he went to sleep. Tomorrow will be new day and one step towards being a legend.

* * *

Well its taken longer than I have expected it, but any way I have completed another chapter. What you think let me know, this story and narutos character is progressing as I write the story. He will not be gloomy or his old self but little lively towards the life.


End file.
